Insenatura
'''Insenatura '''is an exclave of Viola, located in Southern Vistania. It belongs to the Principality of Santa Maria, and is a partially self-governing territory. History Insenatura was founded in 1536 by Sardinian colonists. Upon the independence of the States of Rodenia in the early 1600s, Insenatura became a part of the Kingdom of Saronia. It briefly was a part of the Princely State of Mariana ater the War of the Great Coalition, before the it became a part of the Principality of Santa Maria. Historically, Santa Maria had access to the Santa Maria Bay. In a war in 1795, Vistania captured all of Santa Maria's coastal territory, except for Insenatura and Ormidia. Since then, Vistania has been trying to assert its claim over the town. In 1915, Yuri Umendi proposed giving the land to Vistania to settle the dispute. When 50 Vistanian troops came to repossess the territory, they were met by force by the civilians, who did not want to be Vistanian. In 1933, the Alpine War was fought, over Insenatura. To this day there are many disputes over the status of Insenatura. Most people wish to remain Violan, a minority want independence and very few want to join Vistania. Geography Insenatura is located at the foothills of the Carmensa Range, the site of Rodenia's highest peaks. The town of Insenatura is really small. There are around 6140 people living there. The Insenatura Airbase of the Violan Air Force is located in the center-east of the town. It also serves as an airport. The Sant Antonio Castle, built in 1642, is a still used as a means of defense. It also has a post office, whixh issues its own stamps. In the south of Insenatura is the Parco di Strezzo, a natural park extending to parts of Celfane Island in the south. Insenatura borders Vistania along the Virges road, the Santa Lucia reservoir and the 17th parallel. Politics As a part of the Principality of Santa Maria, Insenatura sends a member (the Mayor) to the commune's legislature. But, as an autonomous region, Insenatura's mayor also has greater powers,since he is both the mayor of a city and "governor". Historically, the mayor was appointed by Viola's king or head of state. Since 1972, the mayor of Viola is democratically elected, every three years. The present mayor is Vincenzo Cardi. List of Mayors of Insenatura #Carlo Siracci (1803-1815) #Wilhelm, Count of Trochen (1815-1837) #Steffano Rincone (1837-1845) #Luigi Grambini (1845-1869) #Vincenzo Grella (1869-1874) #Cristiano Rosetta (1874-1880) #Guglielmo Conti (1880-1905) #Honoratio Vespati (1905-1921) #Giovanni Rossi (1921-1927) #Enrico Garfio (1927-1956) #Gianni Petruccio (1956-1972) #Orlando Varelli (1972-1984) #Umberto Toretti (1984-1987) #Carlo Conti (1987-1993) #Giovanni Marone (1993-1996) #Orlando Varelli (1996-2002) #Antonio Reggina (2002-2008) #Vincenzo Cardi (2008-2011) Referendums on Status 1929 Referendum In 1929, Viola held a referendum for Insenatura to determine ist own status. A vote was held the fifth of May, 1929. 78% of Insenaturans wanted to remain Violan, while only 22% wanted to become Vistanian. 1972 Referendum Under pressure from Vistania, another referendum was held in 1972, giving the option of independence. This time, 86% of Insenaturans voted to remain Violan, 8% wanted independence and 6% wanted to join Vistania. 2004 Referendum In the most recent referendum of 2004, 97% of Insenaturans voted to remain Violan, 2.5% wanted independence from Viola and only 0.5% wanted to join Vistania. Category:City in Viola Category:Viola Category:Insenatura